Footwear for various activities, such as skiing, hiking, skating, or construction, often have features not commonly found in other footwear. Such features may include rigidity to provide support and protection for the foot or a brace to further enhance support to inhibit injury and/or to promote proper form. However, these types of rigid footwear are typically uncomfortable irregardless of any cushioning or removable inserts that may be employed within such footwear.
Other activities, such as walking or running, normally use footwear having a high degree of flexibility and cushion so that the footwear may absorb shock. However, these types of footwear typically lack proper support because a cushioned product usually lacks structural integrity due to its inherent softness. Therefore, safety or performance may be compromised.
Flexible shoes that employ the use of a brace were possibly developed to achieve the advantages of both a rigid shoe and a cushioned shoe. However, they may be bulky and cumbersome due to the thickness of a brace being added to the shoe wall. Further, the brace may separate from the shoe, in which case it may catch upon foreign objects and present a safety hazard. In the event the shoe is used for hiking, the brace may catch against or present a pocket for rocks and debris. In the event the shoe is used for sports, other players' feet may catch the dislodged brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,683 to Foxen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,998 to Pasternak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,350 to Bunch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,772 to Francis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,082 to Culpepper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,761 to Gazzano, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,681 to O'Rourke all seem to relate to a brace on an outside of the shoe. Although some of these inventions sew a brace on an outside of a shoe, the inventions do not address the bulkiness problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,175 to Funk and U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,960 to Richardson appear to show braces located on an inside of the shoe. However, these do not typically address the bulkiness problems mentioned above.
What is desired, therefore, is a shoe having improved support without sacrificing comfort, and vice versa. Another desire is a shoe with is a shoe with a securely attached brace. A further desire is a shoe with a brace that has reduced bulk. Yet another desire is to provide a shoe with a brace wherein the overall weight and thickness of the shoe is reduced without sacrificing performance or comfort.